


Walls

by WanderingTheRailroads



Series: across time and space, my love will find you [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost Sex, Alternate Universe - Office, Co-workers, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Future Fic, Gen, Innuendo, Kissing, Nudity, Office Romance, Office Sex, Partial Nudity, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Tension, Uncertain Feelings, and then they fucked happily ever after, drunk kiyoko is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingTheRailroads/pseuds/WanderingTheRailroads
Summary: Through the years Kiyoko has become adept at the building of facades and barriers. But no matter how high she builds her walls, Suga always slips past them somehow.





	Walls

 

'Iron Empress Kiyoko'.

That's her nickname around the office. She doesn't particularly mind, really. Better to be known for her determination and will than beauty, which leads to heartbreak more often than not. Beauty is transient anyway. It's a refreshing change from high school with hormonal teenagers fawning over each other and over her; sometimes she feels lost, wishing for a distant past, but those days are long gone.

Well, not entirely.

A living specimen still persists in the form of one Sugawara Koushi, a cheerful silver-haired man _(not a boy anymore, she has to remind herself)_ in the Accounting department down the hall. She was never his best friend of any sort, but they are close nonetheless, having worked together on the volleyball team for three years through good and bad.

When the 3rd years parted ways none of them expected to end up together again, each going down separate paths. It was a pretty big surprise when she discovered her new job posting was in the same company as him, but over time, they've settled back into the comfortable existence they had in Karasuno, ten years later.

 _Some things never really change_ , Kiyoko muses, standing before the office door _(like she has so many times before)_ emblazoned with a nameplate. _But is that a good thing?_

'K.Sugawara, Accounting Manager'

She raps on the hardwood gently, checking if he's in. "Sugawara-san, I've brought you the sales figures."

"Kiyo, is that you? Just come in, there's no need to be so formal!" echoes his cheerful voice from within.

Kiyoko is quiet and rather intimidating, something she's all too aware of even if it isn't on purpose. Most of the office guys -and even some of the girls- prefer to give the dark-haired marketing executive a wide berth, rarely approaching her except for pressing matters. It was severe enough at Karasuno, but in the intervening years the walls have only grown taller and sturdier.

Even Datekou would be envious.

But if there's one constant, it's that Sugawara always effortlessly demolishes _(no, slips past would be a better word)_ these built-up walls, without even trying.

\----

As she steps into his office, the smell of freshly-brewed coffee wraps around her, emanating from two cups perched on Suga's sparsely decorated desk, their warmth expelling the winter cold.

"Coffee?" he offers, gesturing to the cups. Kiyoko sets the stack of financial reports down on his desk, as far away from the coffee cups as possible. She really should be getting back to work, but...

"Thank you, Suga-san", Kiyoko says, adjusting the hem of her pencil skirt that's begun to dig into her side as she sits down.

Savouring the coffee's scent, she takes a long sip, steam fogging up her glasses which she folds and sets aside. They linger in near-silence, Suga occasionally shooting her a question or two about work and life and their ex-teammates as he browses through the reports, his soft features furrowed in concentration as though estimating the trajectory of a particularly difficult spike. Once in a while, he'll turn to the cabinet behind him, pulling out some document or another and making mention of his subordinates to her, information which she absorbs and neatly files away.

All too soon, the moment passes, and she finds herself longing for more.

\----

It's 7pm on a Friday evening, spring rain pouring outside like it's the end of the world, and the pair are currently stuck in the office building's lobby. Suga's hair looks even more like a gray mop ( _or a dead rat)_ than usual and he's clutching the remains of a ruined umbrella, having tried to make a run for the train station before the wind ruined his plans, five feet out of the door.

"So...uh, what do we do now?" he asks, turning to Kiyoko whose blouse is mercifully drier -or he might just die on the spot- than his shirt. She holds out her own umbrella to him in response, a bright pink accessory that looks like Hello Kitty puked all over it. Kiyoko received the horrid thing as a gag gift during last year's annual Christmas party, but she isn't too bothered by how gaudy it is. It's the thought that counts after all.

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Suga accepts her offer and off they go, Kiyoko clinging to his arm as they traverse the rain-drenched streets and dodge puddles, weaving their way through hordes of other pedestrians: schoolchildren, and grandmothers, and little dogs tugging at their leashes.

Halfway down the road, a loud growl resounds which Kiyoko mistakes for thunder.

Upon further investigation, it's just Suga's stomach. He grins sheepishly, admitting he barely ate any breakfast or lunch amidst the bustle of work.

"Um...there's a small izakaya round the corner, maybe we could stop by?" she replies softly, her face concerned.

As they squeeze into the rather tiny izakaya booth, equally wet with rainwater after their misadventure, her gaze lingers _(maybe a little too long)_ on the way Suga's uniform clings to him, revealing hard musculature left over from his years of playing volleyball. A bead of water trickles down his collarbone to the valley of his broad chest, exposed by a partially unbuttoned shirt. She can hear him saying something about annual profits in a carefree tone of voice, but Kiyoko's mind is somewhere else.

\----

Their apartment blocks are just across the street from each other, so Kiyoko occasionally drops by to offer him leftover food and cooked meals, which she receives from kindhearted grannies but can't finish herself.

Today is different.

Today's his birthday -which he totally didn't forget about thank you very much- in the middle of a sweltering summer, and she shows up at his doorstep with a homemade cake and cans of beer, dressed in a modest sleeveless blouse and turquoise shorts.

Shortly after, Daichi and Asahi show up dressed far more formally, having been lured by the promise of free cake and beer. It doesn't hurt that they're in Tokyo this weekend, with Asahi attending a teaching conference and Daichi meeting clients. Daichi claps Suga on the back, congratulating him on another year alive, and Asahi just smiles gently before high-fiving the shorter vice-captain. Kiyoko waves warmly at them and beckons them into the room.

As the reunited alumni chatter about various things, Kiyoko can't help but notice how different they all are now. Daichi isn't quite as stern as before, and he seems...fatherly ( _well, he IS a father now),_ while Asahi has cut his hair short and seemingly lost most traces of that nervous personality, though it still surfaces sometimes when he mentions that cute teacher at his workplace, causing Daichi to roar with laughter and pat his friend on the shoulder in encouragement.

In Kiyoko's heart she wonders if she has changed at all.

 ---

Contrary to appearances, Kiyoko is an ABSOLUTELY sloppy drunk.

Daichi left the earliest, claiming he had to get a good night's rest before particularly grueling negotiations the next day, and Asahi followed half an hour later after nearly passing out from exhaustion. Suga can see the eyebags, and wonders how many sleepless nights Asahi has endured fretting about the kids under his charge.

Now it's just him, and her.

Alone with a beautiful lady on the verge of unconsciousness, slumped over his mattress.

Two mature adults, together in a small apartment with rather thick walls.

He could just go ahead and...

 

Suga shakes his head to clear the thoughts, blushing a luminescent red. Even now he isn't certain of Kiyoko's feelings, given how well she compartmentalizes and locks every aspect of her life into neat little boxes. And they're colleagues anyway, so it's a no-go. He's seen workplace romances turn sour; it isn't pleasant for anyone involved.

 

But for all his denial, Suga can't avoid reacting when she stirs partially awake, shuffling over to where he's seated and wrapping her exposed thighs around his torso. Her glasses are falling off her face, and as Suga reaches up to pluck them off for safekeeping, she begins pawing at his chest with slender hands.

He sighs, rising to his feet slowly to not have her fall off.

With Kiyoko clinging to him tightly, Suga shoulders the burden and piggybacks his dark-haired friend out of the apartment, ignoring his unlocked front door. There isn't really anything worth stealing anyway. Being somewhat shorter than him, it isn't too hard to carry her, but he still has to avoid nosy gazes from the neighbours, so Suga picks up the pace, hurrying into the lift.

Suga isn't a flustered, horny high school boy anymore, but the scent of her hair splayed all over his shoulders and breasts pressed against his body still makes him shudder involuntarily, a deep ache building in the pit of his stomach. By the time he makes it across the road and up to her apartment door, his resolve is nearly crumbling.

Fumbling in his pocket, Sugawara feels around for Kiyoko's apartment keys, all the while enduring her pleading voice in his ear.

"Suga-kun..."

Reaching a compromise with his conscience, he stumbles into the apartment and locks the door behind him, one very drunk Kiyoko in tow. Suga sets her down gently on her couch and drapes a blanket over her then lowers himself to the floor, resting his head against the side of the couch as exhaustion takes over.

The next day, Kiyoko awakens groggily ( _god, her head hurts)_ and finds a glass of water placed on the table before her, with a greasy smell wafting from somewhere.

"Mornin', Kiyoko" he chirps as she walks into the kitchen, smiling at her while tossing a few strips of bacon in the pan.

\----

Around them people are rushing to and fro in the twilight, men and women and children dressed in traditional festive attire as yellowy-orange leaved trees loom above them. His larger hand envelops hers, the feeling of its rough calluses sending tingles down her spine, and she shivers beneath her kimono despite the autumn heat.

"Hey, don't get lost, okay?" Suga admonishes cheekily, adjusting the collar of his polo tee. Kiyoko pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose then turns to gaze at her colleague, a slight smile on her face. "It's alright. I won't."

With her hand in his _(_ _it's just to avoid getting lost, nothing more),_ Sugawara deftly makes his way through the crowd...and comes to a screeching halt.

Of all people to run into at a festival in the middle of Tokyo, Kiyoko wouldn't have thought it'd be Nishinoya. Nobody has heard much from him in the past few years, except that he's traveling and taking on various jobs. And yet here he is, smack dab in the middle of a festival, amidst a troupe of taiko drummers lounging beside their drums while awaiting the signal to begin. Suga tries to slip past the group discreetly, but Noya, being himself, is WAY too alert and he immediately spots his former senior.

"Sugawara-senpai!" Nishinoya calls out, waving vigorously. His hair is even taller now than back in high school, but he still has a youthful face, Suga notes in amusement. Noya is practically jumping up and down in excitement, until he sees Kiyoko trailing behind Suga, grasping his hand tightly.

Silence falls, and crickets chirp.

For a moment, Suga half-expects Nishinoya to almost  jump on the raven-haired ex-manager like he did in the past, but that illusion is shattered when the shorter man pulls him into a bone-crushing hug, drawing him away from her. She just shakes her head and smiles knowingly at their antics.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" shouts Noya, startling a few nearby children who begin to cry, their mothers glaring at him in disdain. He appears not to notice though.

"Oh, um, what for?" Sugawara feigns ignorance, though he can sorta guess what Noya is on about, with his very, very one-sided crush on Kiyoko back in Karasuno.

"For winning the heart of our Goddess, of course!"

But we aren't dating, Noya-san." He lowers his voice to not let Kiyoko hear their conversation, blushing slightly. Noya frowns at Suga and whispers aggressively back. "Huh? Why not?! Dude, you'll make a great husband! Or wife, since you were our team's mother!"

"I'm...not sure if it's the right thing to do."

"Oh come on, don't be like Azumane", Nishinoya admonishes, grinning wide and poking Suga in the stomach before continuing, "You're a pretty cool dude. If it's you, the Goddess will-"

"Oi shortie, we're starting soon. Get ready." calls out an interrupting man's voice from somewhere behind them. Immediately, Noya snaps to attention and turns back to his taiko squad, but not before giving one last thumbs up to Sugawara and saying "You can do it!"

As Sugawara makes his way back to Kiyoko, she looks at him bemusedly.

"What WERE you guys talking about?" she asks. Sugawara simply replies, "Oh. Um, guy stuff. You know, the usual."

But Kiyoko, ever perceptive, isn't fooled. She says nothing though, lost in her own 'what-ifs'.

\----

The air is ablaze, filling the sky with a multitude of colours. By the riverbank, Sugawara is lying in the tall grass with Kiyoko seated beside him, glasses folded and clipped to the neck of her kimono. Beneath the fireworks, she entwines her fingers with his, and he allows himself to linger that way and not draw back.

\----

Winter blankets the world in sheets of white, another year nearly gone.

Inside the office, most cubicles are empty, except for Kiyoko's. She isn't a workaholic by any means _(work smarter, not harder),_ but recently has taken to spending more time in the office than usual. When pressed, she always says she's trying to put away unfinished case files and projects before the year's end, a lie even she believes, if only half-heartedly.

"Hey." He's standing over her, watching as Kiyoko's slender fingers dance over the keyboard, creating a symphony of words for what seems like hours.

"Suga-kun" she replies, averting her eyes from the screen to stare up at his soft features. "What's the matter?"

"Oh. Um, I just thought you'd wanna take a break." he says, offering her a can of instant coffee which she accepts gracefully with a smile."Sorry, the coffee machine's broken."

"It's alright", Kiyoko reassures him, rising from her seat and strolling over to the window with him following behind, stretching her arms in the air as she takes in the view. Below, reaching to the horizon is a metropolis of millions of souls, lights dancing on the snowy streets and cars tracing lines down the freeways. Inside though, it's just the two of them frozen in time.

 

If she had one wish, it would be to preserve these idyllic moments forever. But Kiyoko knows _(standing at her ill father's bedside, his life draining away, a thousand words left unspoken)_ just how transient a moment can be.

So she acts against the voices screaming in her head ( _be cautious calm down don't be rash it might not even be mutual play it cool)_.

 

Kiyoko tugs at his long sleeve, and he turns around to face her, puzzled at her sudden-

She grabs his tie and suddenly their faces are closer than ever before, Suga's eyes going wide in surprise. Her lips are red, so very red and plump, and in her flushed gaze is a longing, deep as a bottomless well.

 

But Suga pulls away, his face a mix of emotion.

"Wh-wha-" Sugawara barely manages to stutter out a question. He's been meaning to confess about- no, Sugawara didn't expect Kiyoko, of all people, to be the proactive one. "What- Kiyo-san, why all of a sudden...I mean, I've been wanting you too, but-"

 

He's silenced by their lips meeting, her breathing warm against his.

 

Pushing back against the sudden though not unwelcome intrusion, Sugawara grips the nape of her neck and draws her in, her hair falling on his shoulders as he leans, half-sitting,  against the wall, his other hand slipped underneath Kiyoko's blouse and roaming the curve of her arched back.

He seizes up when his fingers encounter the thin band of her bra strap, a puzzlebox that Sugawara momentarily hesitates to open. Sensing his hesitation, she reaches up and their fingertips touch, sending a tingle down her spine. Sugawara gulps and forces himself forward, fingers guided by hers as the strap comes undone, the rest of her bra coming off along with her blouse in one swift motion. At the sight of Kiyoko topless, he can't help but freeze like a deer in the headlights.

Seizing the opportunity at Suga's indecision, her tongue moves to explore his lips, running across each ridge and valley, charting a new world as she first undoes the buttons on his shirt, almost tearing it from his broad shoulders, then reaches further down for his pants buckle. His body now exposed like her own, Kiyoko presses her modest breasts against him and in turn he wraps his arms around her slim waist, undoing her pencil skirt's clasp and letting it slip to the floor.

Their clothes lie in a pile by the side. Outside, a cold wind blows, but in the office there is only the warmth of their bare bodies. Like a Mobius strip in motion, ending and beginning all over again, the two intertwine with each other.

\----

END.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> KiyoSuga fluff :D The next story will likely be a Yui/Daichi/Suga AU.


End file.
